1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible, vertically elongated panel having upper and lower ends and adapted to be worn by a diver with the upper end of the panel anchored relative to an upper body encircling strap structure and the lower end of the panel at least lengthwise overlap engaged with the outer side of a portion of a diver's underwater equipment supported and projecting outward from a second lower body portion of the diver, the flexible panel being designed to deflect long lengths of kelp outward of the underwater equipment in order to prevent the kelp from becoming entangled with the equipment.
The instant invention is disclosed in two forms including a first form wherein the upper end of the panel is to be anchored relative to the rear portion of tee head encircling strap of a diver's underwater mask and the lower end of the flexible panel is to be overlap engaged with and releasably attached to the upperwardly projecting valve body of an air tank strapped to the back of the diver. The second disclosed form of the invention is specifically designed to have the upper end portion thereof anchored, by integral strap structure, about an upper calf portion of the leg of a diver beneath which a knife sheath and attendant knife or other underwater equipment is disposed and strapped to a lower calf leg portion. The lower end of the flexible panel of the second form of the invention ma be lengthwise overlap engaged with the upper portion of the associated knife sheath and knife supported therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of protective garments including elongated flexible panels heretofore have been provided. Examples of these various previously known forms of protective garments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,767,404, 3,668,707, 3,774,242, 3,879,763, 4,180,868, 4,460,089 and 4,593,417. However, these previously known forms of protective panels are not specifically designed to perform the intended functions of the two forms of shields specifically illustrated and described hereinafter.